Telekinesis
The power to manipulate objects and matter with one's mind. Also Called * Mind-Over-Matter * Mind Power * PK * PSI * Psychokinesis * Telekinetic/Psychokinetic Power * TK Capabilities User can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic, particle and universal level. Applications "Telekinesis" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to influence/manipulate/move matter/objects. Basic Level (Type 1) * Binding: To keep object/being from moving. * Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Orbital Field: To make objects and possibly energy orbit around the user. * Telekinetic Choking: To choke or strangle others without physical contact. * Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Maneuver: To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. * Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. * Weapon Calling: To call weapons to one's hand. Advanced Level (Type 2) * Elemental Manipulation: Alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level. * Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. * Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. ** Molecular Acceleration: To accelerate matter at molecular level. ** Motion Manipulation: Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. ** Property Manipulation: Change the physical and chemical properties. ** Self-Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate self at molecular level. ** Transmutation: Ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else. * Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movement of others. ** Self-Manipulative Puppetry: To manipulate the movement of self. * Object Manipulation: To alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. ** Animation: Give motion to motionless items by focusing your mind power through it. ** Intuitive Aptitude: To learn how an object works by taking it apart and putting it back together. * Psionic Healing: To heal others with one's own telekinetic powers. * Spatial Sense: To "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. * Telekinetic Attacks: To release/use telekinesis to various attacks. * Telekinetic Aura: Possess powerful telekinetic extensions field from oneself. * Telekinetic Combat: to use telekinesis in physical combat. * Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Telekinetic Constructs: To create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. * Telekinetic Destruction: To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. * Telekinetic Flight: To use telekinesis to fly. * Telekinetic Heat Vision: To generate beams of heat through the eyes with telekinesis. * Telekinetic Pressure: To use telekinesis to damaged the surrounding area. * Telekinetic Surgery: To conduct complex surgery through telekinetic means. * Telekinetic Teleportation: Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. * Telekinetic Tethering: Use telekinesis to tether and move objects. * Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. ** Telekinetic Agility: To augment the user's agility, e.g. dodging high speed projectiles. ** Telekinetic Combat: To augment the user's combat, e.g. striking faster and stronger. ** Telekinetic Durability: To augment the user's durability, e.g. withstanding getting shot. ** Telekinetic Endurance: To augment the user's endurance, e.g. suppressing pain. ** Telekinetic Reflexes: To augment the user's physical reflexes, e.g. seeing high speed objects moving slower. ** Telekinetic Senses: To augment the user’s sense to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better e.g. perceive with higher awareness. ** Telekinetic Speed: To augment the user's speed, e.g. outrunning a speeding vehicle. ** Telekinetic Stamina: To augment the user's stamina, e.g. remaining active for extended periods of time. ** Telekinetic Strength: To augment the user's strength, e.g. punching through a steel wall. * Unarmed Weapon Wielding: Use weapons without touching them. * Vibration Emission: To emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. * Wound Inducement: To use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others. Master Level (Type 3) * Atomic/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at the atomic levels. e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. ** Chemistry Manipulation: By directly applying change to the sub-molecular bonds. ** Cosmological Force Manipulation: Bend the very energies of the universe via thought alone. ** Energy Absorption/Conversion: To absorb and convert energy. ** Matter Manipulation: Change the very nature of physical nature of substance. ** Self-Atomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at atomic level. * Dimensional Travel: To bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. * Neural Impulse Manipulation: To redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, achieving control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body. ** Mental Manipulation: By controlling the electrical signals in the brain. ** Reanimation: To reanimate corpses. * Organic Manipulation: To manipulate organic matter. ** Age Shifting: By manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially achieve Immortality. ** Telekinetic Regeneration: To regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. * Psionic Explosion: To create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range. * Remote Telekinesis: To manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g. controlling a rock 2000 miles away. * Technology Manipulation: To manipulate the functions and properties of technology and all forms of high-tech machinery. * Weather Manipulation: To manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms. Ultimate Level (Type 4) * Fundamental Forces Manipulation: To manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe. * Omni-Manipulation: To manipulate anything and everything. * Particle Manipulation: To manipulate matter at the basest of levels. ** Particle Energy Manipulation: To manipulate particle energy. * Reality Warping: To manipulate reality by bending quantum strings in a localized area. * Space-Time Manipulation: To manipulate and distort the space-time continuum. * Subatomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at subatomic levels. ** Self-Subatomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at sub-atomic level. * Universal Manipulation: To manipulate the fabric of the universe. Category:Abilities